neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Surveying The Bank
Surveying The Bank 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Walk to the bank *Drive to the sewer entrance *Drive back to Trey's house Script ''During free roam, Lis gets a text from Trey, making the mission available 'Trey Text: '''yo amigo meet me at the sheriff station cause jane wants to talk to us ''The player arrives at the sheriff station. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Trey is leaning up against the wall at the sheriff station near the main doors as Lis walks up to him and Trey notices her arrival 'Trey: '''Yo, amigo. ''Trey & Lis fist-bump as they talk 'Lis: '''Yo. What's Jane want? '''Trey: '''She wanted us to go up and speak to her, so I guess we'll find out. ''Trey and Lis walk into the sheriff station. As Lis walks over to the door, she mutters to herself 'Lis: '''Oh boy, how exciting. ''The scene then cuts to Jane sitting at a desk in her office, reading the newspaper. Trey and Lis enter the office, prompting her to put the paper away as Trey speaks to Jane and Lis closes the door behind them 'Trey: '''Jane! Amigo, what is this? No squad car, no donut shop? '''Jane: '''Yeah, thanks to your girlfriend over there, I got bumped up to this here office. '''Trey: '''Yeah...girlfriend...sure, whatever. Anyway, what'd you want to tell us? '''Jane: '''Right, so after all that's happened, the state won't give us funding. '''Lis: '''Hmm, that's problematic, especially considering all the work we put in for you. '''Jane: '''Oh yes, I agree entirely. Hence, I want you guys to pull off a robbery. '''Trey: '''A robbery? '''Jane: '''Did I stutter? I said "robbery", not "mope around in that club of yours, getting high and playing video games"- '''Trey: '''Right, so what is it you want us to rob? Liquor store? '''Lis: '''Gas station? '''Jane: '''The bank down the way. '''Trey: '''The bank? '''Jane: '''Of course! I mean, what's gonna give this county more publicity, more funding than a big bank job? '''Lis: '''Bank robberies aren't supposed to get publicity if they're done right. '''Jane: '''Yes, but the premise is still there - "welcome to Fitzgerald County, the number one crime capital in the Allegehnies!" '''Trey: '''So, we rob a bank...for you...get away with it...and you guys get more funding? '''Jane: '''It worked in Lucas County- '''Trey: '''Last I recall, Fitzgerald County don't have as much gun crime as Lucas County- '''Jane: '''And you guys are gonna change that. ''Trey and Lis look at eachother as Jane picks up her newspaper and continues reading it '''Jane: '''I expect to see a robbery in the news soon. '''Trey: ''*To Lis* C'mon, let's go. ''Trey and Lis walk out of the office. Right before Lis exits the office, Jane calls out to her, prompting her to stop and listen Jane: 'Don't forget, you look out for me, I don't look out for you. ''Lis walks out of the office and closes the door behind her. The scene then cuts to the outside of the sheriff station as Trey and Lis walk out of it The player is instructed to walk to the bank with Trey. During the walk, a conversation erupts 'Trey: '''May as well walk to the bank, scope it out. It's only a block away. '''Lis: '''Alright. You got any plans so far? '''Trey: '''Nothing yet. You? '''Lis: '''Remember the bank robbery in MVT 5? '''Trey: '''Which one? '''Lis: '''The last one, they rob the bank, blow a hole through the floor into the sewers, and make their escape there. '''Trey: '''As much as I hated MVT 5, that could work. I'm almost positive the sewer runs under the bank aswell, so yeah, it could work. ''The player arrives at the bank. A short cutscene erupts of Lis and Trey talking about the bank as the camera focuses on the front of it '''Lis: '''So this is it- '''Trey: '''Yep. Pretty damn cramped, seeing as how it's right in the center of everything. If we go in, no way we're gonna be getting out without someone seeing us. '''Lis: '''Hence why we're going through the sewers- '''Trey: '''Or we could have a security truck in the back, or ambulance, or something that'll take us out inconspiculously- '''Lis: '''Or we can just go with the original plan and go out the sewers. '''Trey: ''*Sighs* Fine, let's replicate a video game level just to appease you. Now come on, let's go where the sewer rolls into the river. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the sewer entrance. On the way there, a conversation erupts Lis: 'So, you think just the two of us can pull this off? '''Trey: '''Fuck no. We're gonna need more than a conspiracy nut and a Germanophile raver to rob a bank...uh...how about Kane? '''Lis: '''What about Kane, you think he might get in on this? '''Trey: '''Sure. I mean, he did himself well on that warehouse gig, and on that gig to get back Todd. '''Lis: '''Sure, I could give that a try. '''Trey: '''And how about Neil? '''Lis: '''Why not Todd? '''Trey: '''We're looking to get things thing done, right? No casualties, best guy for that is Neil. '''Lis: '''I...I guess. Hell, it can actually work, just Kane and Neil and I. '''Trey: '''How so? '''Lis: '''Didn't Neil learn Spanish for the army and isn't Spanish Kane's first language? '''Trey: '''Yeah? '''Lis: '''And in a small town, word gets around quick, right? '''Trey: '''Right? '''Lis: '''Right, so, how about we get Neil and Kane in there, masks, suits, so forth, they bust in there and yell Spanish, they make off with the money, papers think a bunch of Mexicans made off with the cash, we all rest easy. '''Trey: '''I'm gonna stop you there and...and...huh. That might actually work. ''The player arrives at the sewer entrance. After arriving, a short cutscene ocurs in which the camera focuses on the sewer entrance and Trey & Lis converse 'Lis: '''Right, so about how far away are we from the bank? '''Trey: '''Not too sure. A good deal away from town, though. '''Lis: '''Yeah. This a good escape plan? '''Trey: '''Sure, but you need to think of a way for us to get from there to here. Uh...bikes, cars- '''Lis: '''Car, I can do a car. Looks about big enough to take a car in, too. '''Trey: '''We need a car, though, and I know you don't want your riceburner to be part of this. '''Lis: '''Understandable. '''Trey: '''Alright, take me back to my place, we can plan this out some more. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive back to Trey's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Lis: '''So I've been thinking of a final version of the plan- '''Trey: '''Shoot. '''Lis: '''Neil and Kane, dressed out, decked out, and yelling in Spanish, rob the bank, blow a hole through the vault door, and run out towards the sewer entrance. Meanwhile, I'll back a car in there, pick the two of them up, and floor it out of there. We meet back at the club, count the cash, ditch the car, and crack some cold ones. '''Trey: '''Sounds good. Shame you take the easy way out, though. Just drive in and drive back. '''Lis: '''Well what're you gonna be doing then, Mr. Cyber-wizard? '''Trey: '''Same thing I always do, coordination. '''Lis: '''Bitch, please. Any schmuck with a computer can pull up a few maps and mark it with a pen. '''Trey: '''True, but anybody can wait in a car parked in a sewer for two crazed gunmen. '''Lis: '''I wouldn't call them "crazed"- '''Trey: '''You don't know how much psychological warfare stuff they tested on Neil in Panama and we all know Kane. '''Lis: '''Didn't he burn down a ferris wheel before he moved here? '''Trey: '''Eh, I wouldn't deny it. ''The player arrives at Trey's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Trey and Lis walk into Trey's room. Lis sits on Trey's bed as Trey sits down at his computer and clicks around on his mouse 'Trey: '''So, you still want to go with the plan? '''Lis: '''Neil and Kane rob the bank as a bunch of crazed Mexicans, make an escape through the sewers, I pick them up, and drive them back to the club? I don't see why not. '''Trey: '''Right, well...here's a map. ''Lis walks over to the computer and looks at the screen as Trey points stuff out on it '''Trey: '''So, the sewer follows here, and it comes out there. You'll be waiting...here- '''Lis: '''I'm aware of this, yeah? We were just there. '''Trey: Oh...oh yeah, I just remembered, you need some stuff for the robbery. A getaway car being one, and a bomb that can blow through a vault floor without collapsing the rest of the structure, so for that, I recommend, uh...PE4. Lis: '''Don't you already have some C4- '''Trey: '''No-no-no, not C4, it has to be PE4. PE4 has a greater detonation velocity- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting Trey* Yeah, alright, fine. Where do I get the PE4 and where do I get the car? '''Trey: '''I know for a fact you can get the PE4 at that surplus store, just tell them I sent you. The car, you're gonna have to get it special. Don't steal it from any schmuck off the streets, they can trace it back to you. Uh...how about bosting a car from the scrapyard? '''Lis: '''What kind? '''Trey: '''A Rancher. ''Trey pulls out a notepad and writes down on it as he talks to Lis Trey: 'Last time we were there to deal with that cunt, I remember seeing a Rancher XL, didn't know why anyone would want to scrap it, seeing as it was in fairly good condition. Plus, if you steal it from there, who's gonna miss it? ''Trey hands the paper to Lis as Lis folds it up and puts it in her pocket as the two talk '''Lis: '''Good point. '''Trey: '''So, you get those two things, bring both of them back here, and I'll get a hold of Neil and Kane, try to get this set up, right? '''Lis: Right, I'll give you a call when I got them in. 'Trey: '''Sweet. I'll see you later. ''Lis waves bye as Trey returns to his computer. The scene then cuts to Lis walking out of Trey's house Mission Passed